Life is a Game Without Rules
by Nemesis13
Summary: "That's...that's cheating, it isn't fair!" Much to his surprise Cornelia only laughed in reply; placing her elbows on the table while lowering her chin onto her bridged fingers the older woman simply stated, "Who ever said life was fair Lelouch? Life has no rules, it has no set moves, it has no defined ending to a battle, life is not, has never been, and will never be 'fair'."
1. A Lesson Taken to Heart

_**This story is actually the result of my buddy Jacob cashing in a birthday token, he decided the story and you all get to experience it. Long story made short, CorneliaXLelouch, Lelouch still gets exiled and becomes Zero, and it's one of my cerebral stories rather then semi-serious and or crack. Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Checkmate," the somewhat smug nine year old stated to his now flustered older brother, Clovis ever one for restraint and grace in defeat snarled as he flipped the board off the table sending the wood pieces flying.

"I'll beat you next time little brother, so help me!" With that the blonde teenager stomped out of the room brusquely saying his farewell to his elder sister as he passed through the doorway slamming the slab of polished oak behind him. Wincing the Captain of Empress Marianne's guard exchanged a knowing glance with Lelouch's favored knight, the blue haired man slowly shook his head in slight amusement before speaking up to the young boy.

"While my Prince is surely aware of this I find I must point out that taunting your brother into his little fits is unbecoming of one of your station," Lelouch looked up from his kneeling position as he gathered the flung about pieces while flashing the pair of adults with a cheeky grin.

"Of course Jeremiah, but his outbursts are the only real enjoyment I get out of our games, Clovis may be a savant with a brush and canvas but he's quite dull witted when it comes to games of strategy." Placing the pieces back on the table he turned toward the violet haired woman with a look of hope in his amethyst eyes, "Cornelia would you be willing to play a game with me?" She walked up to her half brother and gave his slight shoulder a gentle squeeze while shaking her head lightly,

"Sorry Lelouch but these little games hold next to no interest to me, as much as I hate to admit it I have more important duties at the moment anyway, truthfully the only reason I stayed behind is your matches with Clovis usually end with a bit of entertainment." Pouting in a manner that would have Euphemia nodding in approval Lelouch heaved his shoulders with a sigh,

"It's not a little game, chess can be applied to everything, from politics to war, brother Schneizel said so himself," Cornelia felt her eye twitch at that and for some reason she had the deepest feeling of unease at the boys innocent statement. She didn't know why but the young Princess felt compelled to dispell this line of reasoning before it became too ingrained in the boys personality.

"Schneizel is first and foremost an intellectual and a politician, he understands very little of how war is actually waged little brother," brow furrowing in confusion the ravenette tilted his head to the side deep in thought. Eventually he closed his eyes while shaking his head slowly,

"I'm sorry sister, I don't understand how he's wrong, it makes sense," Cornelia resisted the urge to grit her teeth not wanting to upset the boy further as she racked her brain a moment thinking of a way to make him understand. Lelouch was a genius at chess, so it would make sense he'd use it as a guideline on how to approach life, having Schniezel validate that mindset just further muddied the topic. Sighing inwardly she knew what she had to do,

"Tell you what Lelouch, your birthday is next week right?" Getting a nod in return she gave him a warm smile that had him blushing slightly, "For your gift I'll give you one game and a lesson on how the real world works, how does that sound?" Smiling widely he wrapped his arms around her legs while replying with a muffled,

"That sounds brilliant!"

* * *

Lelouch's birthday party had been a small but pleasant affair, Cornelia had taken the day off from her duties so she'd happily spent the early afternoon watching her younger siblings play in the sun while gossiping with Empress Marianne. More then once Euphemia, Nunnally, and the Ashfords girl, Millicent had cornered poor Lelouch for "Birthday kisses" much to the boys ongoing horror and his mother and older half sisters amusement.

Eventually as the day grew longer the girls wandered inside for popcorn and a movie while Cornelia grabbed her now ten year old brothers attention gently motioning him to follow her.

"Come on Lelouch, I promised you a game and a lesson and your Lady mother has asked to come along and watch, shall we?" Empress Marianne snorted lightly while rolling her violet eyes,

"Nellie please stop with the formalities we aren't in court for crying out loud," eye twitching at the use of her hated nickname but far too respectful to call the older woman on it Cornelia just gave her a strained smile in return.

"Of...course My Lady..." Muttering to herself about stuffy aristocrats Marianne swung the door to her parlour open giving Lelouch a first glance at the large table set up in the center of the room. In the middle of the table sat a beautiful chessboard made of marble, approaching the chess set Lelouch picked up the black king and realized it too was made of finally cut and polished stone. What made it unique were the silvery veins shooting throughout it that gleamed in the waning sunlight, Lelouch felt that the imperfection gave it character; glancing over to the white side he realized they too were laced with spidery whisps but this time in gold.

"Wow Nel...this is a gorgeous set, where did you get it?" Smirking she patted the boys head as she began walking around the table to take her place in the opposing seat,

"I'm glad you like it, I had it made just for you," eyes widening he looked down at the king in his hand and felt his face warm up slightly; of course he'd been used to a pampered life style but this was something that was made _just_ for him. Not because he was entitled to it as a Prince, not because decorum decreed he have the best, but because one of the people who mattered most to him felt he should have it. The chess set had suddenly become his most treasured possession.

"Tha-thank you sister!" Beaming happily at her gifts acceptance Cornelia waved her hand gently but before she could respond Marianne's light chuckle cut through the room,

"Oh my Nellie trying to win over my son with gifts? Isn't he a little young for you?" Her coy smirk only widened into a grin as Lelouch let out stammered "Mo-mother!" while Cornelia just face palmed, it was like the Academy with Nonette all over again.

"Annnyway, you're quite welcome Lelouch, now we'll play a match as you normally would, after that we'll play it my way and I hope my lesson takes hold. Now little brother," picking up one of her white pawns she took the first move, "lets play."

The game went as Cornelia had expected it would, Lelouch switched to single minded focus as he put his entire will behind beating her and while decent at games of strategy in general she inevitably lost after forty minutes. Rather then gloat or smirk at her smugly Lelouch instead gave her a satisfied yet thankful smile,

"Thank you Nel, that was fun, normally only brother Schneizel gives me this much of a challenge and he can be a bit...condescending in his victories," Cornelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as thoughts of pots and kettles came to mind. Rather she smiled in return as she began resetting the board,

"Excellent, now that you've seen how I play a game with rules it's time for your lesson, My Lady?" Nodding and flashing her son a knowing smirk Marianne picked a box up and carried it to the table, pulling out a tri-fold cardboard blinder she placed it next to the set board and hummed to herself as she fiddled around out of sight.

Greatly curious but respectful enough to not ask questions of his Lady mother Lelouch raised his brows in confusion as Cornelia took out three more slips of cardboard placing one between her line of pawns and the back line. Doing the same to Lelouch's side she then placed a third in the center of the board, no longer able to restrain his curiosity he carefully asked,

"Sister, mother, whats this?" Cornelia gave him an indulging smile while his mother replied for the pair of older women,

"This my dear son is the fog of war, without proper intelligence on enemy formations and movements this is what you have to look forward to," staring at it a moment Lelouch ran a hand through his long hair before sighing.

"This...will make for an interesting game," Cornelia nodded once as she added another rule,

"At the same time I'm going to give you a crash course on the importance of logistics, here" tossing her younger brother a coin he caught it deftly, after a moment he glanced down at the fifty pence piece in confusion.

"Err...Cornelia whats-" said womans light chuckle cut him off as she quickly explained,

"After your front line enters the fray you have to flip the coin, heads you progress to the move of your choice, tails you forfeit because you failed to supply your troops with the 'Triple B's' and have to endure." Looking baffled he turned to his mother who gave him a knowing look as she quickly explained,

"Triple B's Lelouch are simply Bullets, Beans, and Bandages, if your front line troops are not properly armed, fed, and healed they cannot fight, now are you ready?" Lelouch absorded all these new rules to his favorite game and then eventually nodded slowly,

"When...when do the blinders go down?" Cornelia actually looked very pleased with the question and her beaming smiling caused the ravenette boy to blush slightly,

"Here my little strategist, when you roll a six the blinders come down, you may roll every turn you receive," catching the die he stared down at the carved bit of ivory a moment before laughing a bit.

"Heh...Ok...white moves first, so your move Nel," the match was as expected, chaotic and amusing, eventually Lelouch rolled a six and the blinders came down. Much to Cornelia's surprise despite his handicap with the coin flip Lelouch eventually began to drive her back, that's when Marianne lifted the trifold barrier.

Lelouch's brow furrowed in confusion as the 4x2 board was pushed up to the game in progress, the four pawns, two knights, and two bishops all adding strength to the white side forces. Turning to his half sister he asked, "What's all this Nel?" Marianne spoke up for the violet haired woman as she pushed the front line of pawns onto the field taking one of Lelouch's Rooks in the process.

"You failed to perform recon in the forests surrounding the field of battle and in doing so allowed yourself to be outflanked by reinforcements," Lelouch's face contorted into a furious visage for a few moments as he chewed his lower lip taking in this new facet of the game. After a time he eventually relaxed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while growling out,

"That's...that's cheating, it isn't fair!" Much to his surprise Cornelia only laughed in reply; placing her elbows on the table while lowering her chin onto her bridged fingers the older woman simply stated,

"Who ever said life was fair Lelouch? Life has no rules, it has no set moves, it has no defined ending to a battle, life is not, has never been, and will never be 'fair'. It's best that you disabuse yourself from the notion now my dearest brother." Staring at the Valkyrie before him the boy felt something click as he glared down at the board,

"It's just a game...Chess is nothing more then a game..." Cornelia let out a satisfied sigh as she swept the board clear with one hand,

"And now you have passed your first lesson...my squire."


	2. On the Path to Greatness

The week following Cornelia's lesson had been a quiet one, Lelouch was pleasant with his younger sisters as always but he'd remained a bit distant, as if he had some grand equation taking up his thoughts and was devoting most of his free time to process it. So it was a bit startling for both Euphemia and Nunnally when their brother had abruptly stood from the tea party they'd forced him into as he turned his head towards the main villa while worrying his lower lip,

"Euphie, Nunu, thank you for a splendid time but I must talk to Cornelia, I bid you both farewell," giving a casual bow to his perplexed little sisters Lelouch marched off in the pursuit of answers. He eventually found his half sister talking to a red cheeked Jeremiah who looked to be suffering an emotion somewhere between abjectly horrified and highly amused. As he approached the two adults he caught a bit of what his sister was saying,

"So after that Nonette walked out of the dorm room completely starkers covered in whipped cream, she was singing the 'Mickey Mouse Club' theme dancing about when she stopped and realized the commandant was standing right there. So she looks at me, looks at the old man and then just grins and says 'If I knew you wanted a threesome all you had to do was ask!'" At that Cornelia just shook her head as Jeremiah finally lost control and bent over laughing, after he caught his breath he stood while wiping away tears of mirth.

"Oh, oh your highness, I can fully imagine Lady Nonette doing that, what happened then?" At that Cornelia sighed lightly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"Well it winds up that was the wrong thing to say to a lecherous old man so-" she cut off abruptly seeing a confused Lelouch looking up at them, both adults looked a bit pensive obviously hoping the child hadn't overheard their conversation. "Hello there Lelouch, is there something you needed?" Looking his sister in the eyes Lelouch cocked his head to the side as he innocently asked,

"What's a threesome Nel?" It was her turn to blush brightly now as the violet haired woman coughed into her fist immediately shooting out the default adult response to such questions,

"Err...I'll explain when you're older," glancing to the now bemused guard beside her she grinned mischievously as she quickly amended her statement, "On second thought Jeremiah will tell you, isn't that right Jerry?" Said knight blanched and began stammering before he was interrupted by a now bored Lelouch who just rolled his eyes at the antics,

"Right fine be that way, regardless that is not what I wanted to discuss with you," pausing he took a deep calming breath before giving Cornelia his complete attention. "Sister were you being serious when you called me your squire last week?" Now intrigued Cornelia crossed her arms and legs as she leaned against the wall giving her half brother an appraising look,

"Why do you ask Lelouch? Are you interested?" Much to her surprise the ravenette nodded determinedly,

"Yes in fact, when I reach my age of majority I wish to join the army like my Lady mother before me and prove my worth so I may be in a position to protect those I care about, and I cannot be an effective leader if I do not understand how the world works." His words were firm and showed no sign of wavering, he had obviously put some thought into this though his stern visage faltered a bit as his tone became more pensive, "That is of course if you want teach me." Cornelia grinned widely as she took a knee and pulled the boy into a tight hug causing him to blush fiercely as his face was pressed into her chest,

"You're too damn cute Lelouch, of course I'll teach you, tomorrow I'll take you to one of the training facilities to get a feel for a Knightmare simulator, you've already messed around in your Lady mother's Ganymede so you already know the basics right?" As she released the boy Lelouch beamed a pleased smile towards her as he quickly nodded,

"Thank you so much Nel you won't regret this! And yes I'm actually fairly decent despite having difficulty reaching the controls at times, is there anything else we can do today though?" Standing up she tapped her chin with her forefinger a moment before nodding,

"Yes actually, lets set up your chess board and we shall have another life lesson, one Empress Marianne taught me herself actually," Lelouch was practically bouncing with excitement at this statement as he took Cornelia's hand and led her to the parlour Jeremiah following whilst shaking his head in amusement. After a few minutes of preparation Cornelia faced off against Lelouch as she began toying with one of her bishop pieces, running her finger along its finally carved surface she turned to her half brother while placing the piece back in place, "Do you know, Lelouch what is the most important piece on the board?"

Lelouch's brows furrowed at that question, his amethyst eyes focusing on the woman before him as he contemplated the question before replying, "It would have to be the Queen Nel, it is given the most freedom of movement and is the most dangerous piece that can be fielded," Cornelia smirked at that while shaking her head slowly,

"No Lelouch the Queen is the most _powerful_ piece on the board, but it is not the most important, try again," Lelouch stewed on that a moment as he glared at the board feeling slightly frustrated. Eventually he picked up the black king while thrusting it forward,

"The King then, if he is taken then the game ends," Cornelia took the piece from her brother and stared at it a moment before shaking her head slowly handing it back to the perplexed boy,

"No little brother, the King is the lynch pin, the leader that holds the army together, but take out the head and the other pieces would still be able to move in the real world. Not as effectively obviously, but as they say, the fight would move on, if that were not true then the Civil War following nearly a century after Washington's defeat would never have occurred would it?" Cornelia then placed her thumb and forefinger on a pawn and lifted it up while rolling it slightly, "The Pawn Lelouch, the pawn is the most important piece on the board," reaching over the game board she placed the white pawn in her brothers hand as she leaned back in her chair.

"Please sister...explain?" Smiling fondly at her favorite sibling aside from Euphemia she dropped her elbow to the chairs armrest as she brought her chin into her open hand,

"Lelouch, what Schneizel and father see when they look at a pawn is nothing more then a disposable piece, in their eyes, you, myself, Nunnally, and Euphemia are nothing more then useful, but replaceable pawns," this statement earned the violet haired beauty a rather mesmerizing look of utter rage from the small ravenette. If she were to be honest his anger was quite...appealing,

"Our little sisters are _not_ disposable Nel, _we_ are not disposable," Cornelia smiled wanly at that while nodding slightly, her head still firmly resting in her hand,

"I agree fully Lelouch, what I wish to convey to you is quite simple really," picking up another white pawn with her free hand she began lightly tossing it into the air as she continued, "this is not a disposable piece, this is a Royal Marine, a member of the Special Air Service, an officer in the Knightmare Corps. This is a soldier who is putting his life in your hands while holding the faith that if he must die in the service of our Empire you chose to spend his life for victory, rather then waste it for personal gain. Lelouch what do you see when I show you this piece? What do you think he is fighting for?" Lelouch sat transfixed as he he stared at his sister, letting his gaze shift to the pawn he slowly began speaking,

"I see a soldier fighting for Crown and Country, a loyal son of Britannia," much to his consternation Cornelia laughed at that as she reached across the table ruffling his hair, leaning back into her chair she shook her head slowly as her amethyst eyes swimmed with mirth,

"Decent answer Lelouch but not quite, you see this pawn, this piece is not fighting for the Crown, of course there are a few who are patriotic enough to believe that is why they are there but for the most part this marine is fighting for his new wife and his unborn daughter, this SAS soldier is fighting to earn a living wage for his siblings at home, this Knightmare pilot is fighting to earn himself a place in the nobility so his sons may inherit his title. But most of all," she placed the pawn back in the line while tapping its neighbors, "most of all little brother, they're fighting for their brothers and sisters in arms, lying in the mud and blood and filth of the battlefield with them."

Standing Cornelia walked around the table and stood behind her half brother who was still staring at the board before him, leaning down she wrapped her arms around the boy while whispering into his ear, "They are fighting for those who are willing to fight beside them, to kill, and to die for them, they fight for their brothers in arms, not for political ideals, not for some obscure greater good, they fight, die and live for tomorrow if only to keep their comrades safe. And when a pawn fights his way across the board, well..." At this Cornelia took a black pawn and pushed it to the end of the board, reaching towards the spare pieces from their last lesson she quickly replaced it with a Queen.

Lelouch leaned his head back to stare into his sisters eyes as she grinned, "If a pawn is strong enough, it becomes a Queen, and it will remember those that helped it reach it's ultimate goal, and will too remember those that treated them as nothing more then a game piece," Lelouch shuddered a bit as he dropped his head down, after a time he eventually nodded. Turning his head back up he smiled slightly as he kissed Cornelia's chin,

"I understand Nel...I get it now...thank you..."

* * *

 **Slow burn but I'm trying to change Lelouch on a base level and I think this works well, anyhow, please read and review, take care all.**


End file.
